Heavy Shotgun
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Shrewsbury |sold in = Ammu-Nation |price = FREE (GTA V; Original version) $13,550 (GTA V; Enhanced version and GTA Online) $12,195 (Bronze medal discount) $11,517 (Silver medal discount) $10,162 (Gold medal discount) |unlock = Franklin and Lamar (GTA V; Original version) Monkey Business (GTA V; Enhanced version) Rank 1 (GTA Online) |related = |origin = U.S.A |caliber = 12 gauge |firemode = Semi-Automatic |reticle = Shotgun |anim = Gun Large |flags = }} |filename = HEAVYSHOTGUN HVYSHGN (Stat name) |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Shrewsbury Heavy Shotgun is a weapon featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Last Team Standing Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The weapon is mainly based on the Russian , a semi-automatic shotgun modeled after the Kalashnikov pattern. The variant seen in-game is a Saiga 12K, a modernized version equipped with a shorter barrel and a folding stock, which is used by law enforcement forces (by export) in the United States. The in-game model uses the same receiver as the Assault Rifle, despite the real Saiga 12 having a different receiver from the Type 56. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Compared to other weapons of its class, the Heavy Shotgun has a unique property of firing slugs instead of pellets. This means that a shot, if it hits the target, it always deals 117 damage. While this has the drawback of reducing the weapon's max potential damage, it significantly increases the firepower at medium and long ranges, as a shot (assuming the shot hits the target) is powerful, whereas pellets shotguns are not very effective at medium range, due to the fewer pellets hitting the target at medium range, dealing lower damage. The Heavy Shotgun is semi-automatic, and fires at 200 shots per minute, which is slightly lower than the fully-automatic Assault Shotgun's 240 RPM. The Heavy Shotgun can be equipped with various attachments. The grip is a very helpful attachment if the player intends to use the weapon at medium and long ranges, as it increases the accuracy, making hitting a target easier. The suppressor is also an effective attachment, as the weapon's different ammunition type makes the damage and range nerf less penalizing than on pellets shotguns, however it is more recommendable to use it if the player uses the weapon is close-quarters, as it reduces the weapon's effectiveness at longer ranges. The flashlight can help the player at night or in dark areas. Finally, Extended Clip allows each magazine to hold 12 total rounds, making reloads less frequent. As an improvement, the drum magazine boosts mag capacity to 30 rounds. In conclusion, the Heavy Shotgun is a very unique weapon. It easily outclasses other shotguns at longer ranges due to increased accuracy and the slugs used. However, pellets shotguns are more effective at close range as they have a higher maximum damage at close range and they are more likely to hit. As a bonus, the Heavy Shotgun deals triple damage against vehicles, making it extremely effective against them due to the already high base damage per shot. It can critically damage most unarmored street vehicles in as few as 6 shots to the engine area, causing fire to erupt from under the engine hood, disabling the vehicles and setting any NPCs inside the car on fire, with the vehicle exploding a while later.weaponheavyshotgun.meta, GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.3 |file_range = 50 / 164 |file_ammo = 6 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 200 RPM |observed_ammo = 6-round standard magazine 12-round standard magazine (Extended clip) 30-round drum magazine (Drum magazine) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = HeavyShotgun-GTAV-RSCStats-0.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game model LastTeamStandingUpdate-GTAO.png|Artwork. Player-heavy-shotgun.jpg|An Online player with the Heavy Shotgun. MichaelDeSanta-GTAV-HeavyShotgun.jpg|Michael with his Heavy Shotgun. HeavyShotgun-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Heavy Shotgun on Rockstar Games Social Club. HeavyShotgun-GTAV-AmmuNation.JPG|The Heavy Shotgun at Ammu-Nation. HUD icon HeavyShotgun-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. HeavyShotgun-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First-Person View HeavyShotgun-GTAV-Holding.png|Holding. HeavyShotgun-GTAV-Aiming.png|Aiming. HeavyShotgun-GTAV-Sights.png|Down the sights. HeavyShotgun-GTAV-Reloading.png|Reloading. HeavyShotgun-GTAV-ReloadingDrumMagazine.png|Reloading (Drum Magazine) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Added to the protagonist's inventory after downloading the DLC. ;Enhanced version *Available at Ammu-Nation after completing the mission Monkey Business, for $13,550. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available on Ammu-Nation at Rank 1, for $13,550. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The lettering on the left side of the gun in first-person misspells 12 gauge as "guage". *Its unsuppressed firing animation shows a pellet spread, despite this weapon fires slugs. *There is a visual error with the drum mag, appearing to contain rifle rounds rather than shotshells. References Navigation }} ru:Тяжёлый дробовик Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA V Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons manufactured by Shrewsbury